Josh the Hedgehog
Josh the Hedgehog is one of the contestants in Endgamer’s Game that entered in Round 1 . He is a Hedgehog from the planet Mobius and is currently shadowing Maleena's Group. Personality Paraphernalia Cyber Sword information Seven Chaos Emeralds information Miscellaneous *Small Shurikens (2) *Fur lined leather cloak *A small bottle of a strong perfume Powers Appearance Josh stands at a height of approximately 5' 2" with a slim figure, the height adjustment causing to appear a bit more slim than his normal height. The coloration of his fur is a moderate green with his arms, hands, and chest lightly toned tan. His eye color replicates the pigment of his fur, being green as well. The shape of his eyes almost always have a relaxed and open look when he applies no expression to them. Unlike other's of his kind, Josh chooses to wear clothing consisting of a top and bottom, along with his gloves and shoes. His most signature outfit consist of a dary-gray T-shirt with gold-color band at the end of the sleeves; a pair of deep blue jeans; a gold-buckle black belt; white gloves with yellow rims at the wrist and opening, a yellow triangle pointed outward from wrist; and black shoes that have a gray sole, a green line on the sides with a gold-ring emblem at the ends. History Josh was born and raised on the planet Mobius, home to the well known Sonic and friends. He grew up primarily in his home village, Serenity, raised by his father Lancard Leaguer and mother Rida Idaya. His name was given to him by his father whose full name is Lancard Joseph Leaguer, taking part of his middle name. Josh and his family lived during the time of the Great War. At a young age he was relocate to another village, Knothole, without his parents, this being the last time he ever sees them though they had already disappeared beforehand. After being orphaned and relocated to Knothole, he was soon able to find some villagers who would care and look out for him. It is later presumed, after some time of Josh living there, that his had parents died though no one was ever sure. This however, this didn’t let Josh down too much, determined to make the best of his new home and soon-to-be friends. Years later, close the age of 17, Josh is sent on a mission with the Freedom Fighters; the mission was to hamper Robotnik’s forces by locating and destroying a base within Robotropolis. During the mission he finds a little hedgehog girl, who was watching the fighters on the side as a bystander, saving her from an armed Swatbot that somehow targeted her. This girl reveals her name to Mia, lost and surviving on what she could in the city after her caretaker was ambushed by ‘bad guys’ in the nearby forest. Josh then proposes decides to take the girl back with him to Knothole and care for her, she willingly accepts. Since then Mia was incorporated into his daily life, treating her as if she was a little sister. Ironically, later on Josh learns more about Mia and begins to understand where she exactly came from. He soon discovers that Mia is actually the younger sister he was expecting years ago. She had managed to survived due to the help of their god-parent, Era, whom they both refer to as an aunt. Participation in E.G.G Relationships Through out the duration of Endgamer's Game, Josh encountered many different kinds of people, most of which he establishes a friendly connection with, some a close-bond worthy of trust. Others, however, he still has a distance to or has a different ideal of them. Maleena Josh see Maleena as a very close and dependable friend. At a young age, Josh would sometimes be taken over to where Sonic and his other friends were to play, usually through play dates or because his parents had errands to run or business to attend to. Josh met Maleena along with her twin sister, Meleena, this way but it took some time before he actually fully warmed up to the two furrins- due to them being rather different from the regular inhabitants of Mobius. However when the war spurred, the visitations had ceased and Josh would not see them again for years- after Robotnik's take over and the formation of the Freedom Fighters. Josh currently sees her as a great leader, loyal friend, and an entrusting body. Trivia Category:Characters/Players Category:Protagonists